Unfinished Business
by GinnyK
Summary: **Complete** Ginny's taken up stealing her brother's socks but where does Harry come in? It seems they share their own history where sock stealing is concerned! An interesting turn of events set in Harry's fifth year. Please read and review!


Title: Unfinished Business 

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything's JKR's except the concept of sock stealing which originated from Imogen and the plot, which originated in this huge head of mine.

About this story:

Well, if you're familiar with the website www.gryffindortower.net and it's owners – the Queens of H/G, then you will probably understand the concept behind this story. But if you're not, well, I've tried to explain things for your convenience. 

I should just add here that Ginny's habit of sock stealing was invented by Imogen, a Queen of H/G, co-runner of www.gryffindortower.net. Her stories are also archived at ff.net and you'll find this rather unique concept of hers in all of her stories. I've made it clear this isn't my concept. 

And hey…those of you who still don't understand, go to gryffindortower.net and find out for your self…only…I don't understand how you've **not** been to that site yet! It's great and full of the best H/G stories on the web!

~~~

'Ginny!'

Harry glanced up sleepily from his morning Potions' test revision. His scar was hurting him again as it had been doing off and on since the end of his fourth year; he was in a sour mood already and the Potions' test revision didn't make him feel any better. But, when he looked up, he grinned in spite of himself.

Ron stood at the bottom of the boys' staircase, red from his ears to the tips of his toes, apparently in anger. He was all dressed up in his school uniform but Harry knew what was wrong, as his gaze flicked to Ron's bare feet. It had been going on for several weeks now. 

Harry glanced at the scarcely occupied Common room, grinning from over his textbook. By the portrait of the Fat Lady, stood the youngest Weasley whom Ron was apparently after and her expression betrayed no emotions. But as Harry had got to know her very well over the past several months, he knew Ginny Weasley could only _act_ innocent. The sparkle of her eyes always gave her away. 

Ron stomped over to Ginny, ignoring the stares he was getting. As far as Harry remembered, Ron had never brought that particular issue out into the open and thus, people were staring. 

Not wanting to embarrass himself any further, he lowered his voice and through gritted teeth, made his anger clear.

'One. Can't you spare me just _one_?' 

Ginny looked up at him, her brows knitted in bewilderment. 

'One what?' she asked innocently. Ron glowered at her. He knew her game. There was no other way she would give him what he wanted.

'I've got Potions right after breakfast and I'll freeze in those dungeons unless –'

'Oh,' Ginny exclaimed, 'I didn't know it was the last one.' Her eyes sparkled and Harry chuckled. 

'It was,' Ron muttered, his patience running out. Ginny rummaged in her bag.

'I'm _so sorry_, Ron. I didn't know it was the last one. It's just that it's been snowing all night and we've got Herbology just now and you know how freezing those greenhouses are so early–' She paused and looked up from the bag, holding two strangle lumpy balls, one brown and one orange, 'Which one do you want? The Chudley Cann-' 

But Ron just snatched the orange ball from her, turned around and stomped up the boys' staircase, wincing slightly as his bare feet encountered the cold, stone steps. When he was out of sight, she giggled and returned the brown lumpy ball to her bag. As she turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to go, she caught Harry looking at her. She smiled at him, knowing he had seen the exchange between her and Ron, waved and left the Common room. 

As Harry watched her leave, he realized how much Ginny had changed that year. What Hermione had mentioned to him and Ron some time back actually seemed true. Ginny had begun to throw off the darkness that had enveloped her since her first year and reveal her true self. In Harry's opinion, she followed after Fred and George but the twinkle of her eyes was truly unique. It was nice having a friend like Ginny, thought Harry, with all her mischievous traits – stealing socks from her brothers just one of them. Every now and then, he'd see Fred, George or Ron seeking Ginny, running around barefooted or in their slippers. It didn't help either that neither of the Weasley boys couldn't stand the idea of wearing shoes without socks!

~~~

That evening Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went down to Hagrid's for a visit. It was snowing lightly, and with the spirit of the upcoming Christmas in the air, everyone was in a cheerful mood. That is – everyone except Ron. He had just completed a detention with Snape (for dropping the jar of spiders when he saw a live one amongst the dead) and scouring old cauldrons had left him drenched in soap water knees down. Of course, all he needed was a change of clothes. However, when it came to the socks…well…it was evident why Ron was grumpy and Ginny seemed quite cheerful. 

Hagrid was delighted to see the four when he opened the door, as apparently, he was just about to have some tea. While he added more water to the kettle, he remarked lightly,

'How've you come along today, Ginny?'

'She wanted to have another look at the Speckled Hornpish for extra credit in her homework,' Ron said testily before Ginny could even open her mouth. Hagrid chuckled and looked at Ron.

'Yeh don't seem too good,' he commented, his beady black eyes twinkling. 

'Having a detention with Snape isn't that cheerful,' Ron said, while glancing at Ginny. Hagrid patted Ron's shoulder.

'Ah…Professor Snape…well, it's worse when Professor McGonagall gives you one, I suhpose. Met little Greg, third year Gryffindor, yesterday when he was comin' down from North tower. Told me he had to scrub the floor with Filch…'

Ron chuckled in spite of himself. If McGonagall awarded detention such as those often, Ron thought he preferred scrubbing cauldrons any day. 

Hagrid handed each of them large mugs of tea and settled back on an armchair. 

'Hagrid, how's the Hornpish now?' Ginny asked after a moment.

'What happened to it?' Hermione asked, surprised. 

'Ate some Jeggy twigs growing by me Pumpkin patch a few days ago. Those twigs had quite a bit o' poison in them and Specy's bin quite sick. Gave him some ale to cheer 'im up but I don' reckon he likes it much…'

'Will he be alright?' Harry asked.

'Don' know. He's bin sleepin' ever since. O'course you three don' have a class till tomorrow so yeh didn' know…'

'Hagrid, it's snowing, isn't it too cold for him out there?' Ginny said, concerned.

'I know. I jus' fixed him up befor' you four came along. E's got lots of blankies an' a coupl' o' pillows to keep him warm. An' I gave him me best socks too…'

'Can I go look at him?' Ginny asked. 

'Dunno… it's quite a bit o' a chill out there… but yeh can have a little look at 'em… e's lyin by me old pumpkin patch.'

Ginny went out through Hagrid's back door and the occupants of the hut shivered as a cold wind blew in. 

'It's getting bad…snows comin' down heavier…you four oughta' leave pretty soon…' Hagrid commented as Ginny returned.

'He's still s-sleeping,' she chattered, while hurrying to the fireside to warm herself. 

'Careful, you don' wanna get a cold…speakin' of cold, I think I'll be needin' another pair of socks…'

Harry glanced at Hagrid's seemingly larger-than-ever feet, 'Hagrid! You must have put on twenty pairs already!'

Before Hagrid could answer, Ginny giggled, 'Didn't anyone ever tell you Harry that you can never have too many socks?'

Ron grunted.

'She's right. 'Been takin' out my best pairs this year…it's freezin' out there in the morning when I gotta clean Specky's crate,' said Hagrid pulling on a fresh pair of plain, bright red socks.

'Speakin' of socks,' said Hagrid suddenly and turned to the cupboard above his stove, 'look what I found the other day, when I was dustin' my old coat…'

Hagrid turned around to face the others and lifted his large, giant-like hands. Between his fingers, so small that you couldn't have noticed it unless it was especially held up to be shown, was a small, red and green, knitted sock. 

'Hagrid!' Ginny squealed, 'where did you get that?!'

Hagrid chuckled and went over to Harry, dropping the sock into his lap.

'Thought this might interest yeh Harry,' he said warmly. Harry looked at the sock. It was smaller than the palm of his hand, obviously a baby sock or one like Dobby the Elf would have.

'How -?' asked Harry, confused and curious. Hagrid' eyes twinkled as he looked at Harry.

'Don' you recognize it, Harry? It's yours.'

Harry's mouth fell open slightly as his gaze snapped back to the sock.

'What?' He sat up in his chair, smiling in surprise. He couldn't believe anything so tiny as the tiny red and green patterned sock could have ever fitted him.

'Hagrid, where did you find it?' he asked quickly. Maybe his mother had given it to him…or even knitted it for him…

Hagrid looked at the sock, his eyes glazed over as he recalled, 'I was dustin' me old coat and I found this little fella' in one o' the pockets. Been there all these years an' I never saw it. But I remember now… it was lyin' near yeh when I found yeh that night…'

Harry didn't have to ask which night Hagrid was talking about. 

'…I din' find any other…blown away I suhpose…' Hagrid's voice had taken on a sad tone as he recalled the ill-fated Halloween night of fifteen years ago.

Ginny got up from the Hearthrug and went over to Harry.

'Can – can I see it?' she asked, rather timidly. Harry handed it to her, watching as her eyes grew wide and her hand felt the soft, warm baby sock. 

'Careful Harry or she'll nick it in the blink of an eye,' Ron commented, now seeming to be in a better mood. Even Hagrid chuckled.

'I've bin' hearing it from your brothers, Ginny. Yeh're stealin' their socks and in this weather,' he remarked, his eyes twinkling. 

'She was always like this,' Ron said, as if recalling better days, 'but its worse now. She'd been quiet for a few years but this summer, it restarted when Mum gave her the first sock she'd ever stolen.'

'Who did yeh steal it from?'

'Mum couldn't remember,' said Ginny, glancing at Harry's little sock and meeting Harry's eyes in the process. Harry caught the sparkle in her eyes.

Harry, in the warm and cheerful atmosphere of Hagrid's hut, grinned at Ginny and clutched his little sock tighter. 

'Oh no you don't, you're not getting this one.'

And everyone, including Ginny, broke into laughter.

~~~

Maybe it was because his bed was no longer warm and he wasn't sleeping well, shivering, even under his thick quilts. Maybe it was because he hadn't even fallen asleep properly yet. 

Anyhow, when Harry heard something bump into his bed, his eyes flew open instantly and he was alert. Who was it, lurking in the fifth year Gryffindor boys' dormitory in the middle of such a freezing night? Harry's mind immediately turned to Dark activity and for a moment, he wondered if whatever…_whoever_ had bumped into his bed was a…Death Eater…

But even in his thoughts, the idea sounded stupid. Just then, he saw the silhouette of a small figure against the large dormitory window. He had no idea who it could be and therefore, he decided to remain alert. The dark figure came down to its knees and vanished in the darkness that lay near the foot of the bed. 

There was a familiar creak and Harry recognized it as the one that sounded whenever he opened his trunk. He was thankful for the lose crew in one of the hinges of his trunk lid. But then, another thought came to him. What was that person doing in his trunk? He had many treasured items in there…his father's Invisibility Cloak…

A sudden fierce feeling overtook him and he jumped out of bed, grabbing his wand in the last second and pounced over the darkness at the foot of his bed. There was a muffled cry as he grabbed the kneeling person, bells of triumph ringing throughout his head as he covered its mouth. The person resisted but Harry grabbed its wrists and within a fraction of a second, he had pinned the smaller person beneath him. 

He had forgotten his wand in the squabble but he pointed it over the person's head.

'Lumous!' he panted. The wand spread out a halo of light and Harry gasped in surprise.

'Ginny?!' he said, forgetting to keep his voice low. What was she doing in the middle of the night, nosing into his trunk?

She grinned up at him, her eyes twinkling in the way that Harry had grown to love so much.

'Yes?' she asked innocently as if it was perfectly normal to be found lurking in the shadows of the boys' dormitory in the middle of the night. 

'What – what are you doing here?' Harry asked, confused. All his alertness and worry had apparently been for nothing. There was no Death Eater… no thief planning to steal his precious cloak… but then what was Ginny here for?

'Uh – can you let me up? The floor isn't exactly very warm tonight,' she said with a hint of a smile. 

Harry hadn't realized he had been pinning Ginny to the ground and he suddenly got up, freeing her. But as he hurriedly stepped back, his foot hit his trunk with a loud thud.

'Harry?' said Ron sleepily from his bed, making Ginny squeal almost inaudibly and charge forwards, knocking Harry over and sending them both crashing to the floor again beside his trunk. Of course, it went without saying that they created, in the process, noise that would be enough to wake up the entire room. Luckily for Harry and Ginny, all the boys – except Ron – were very sound sleepers.

'Harry, is that you?' came Ron's voice, seeming more awake than before at the noises. 

Harry panicked, looking at Ginny. She was sitting more or less on his lap, one arm on his shoulder and the other flung around his neck to break her fall. They were lying in a pile and neither of them wanted to think of the consequences if they were caught by Ron.

'Who's it?' Ron's voice sounded through the silence, sounding alarmed. Harry grappled for an excuse and tried to force his throat into forming proper words. 

'I-It's me, Ron. I…'

'What are you doing out of bed?' Ron's voice sounded quite relieved and he seemed to be going back to sleep. Harry looked around and his eyes rested on Ginny, who he saw, in the light of his wand, was grinning. He couldn't believe it. They were in a situation where Ron could undoubtedly blow his top off if he saw them and all she could do was grin, with that brilliant sparkle in her eyes…

'Just making sure Ginny doesn't get to my socks…' Harry's heart skipped a beat. Where had that come from?

There was an incomprehensible grunting from Ron, which Harry, with utter relief coursing through him, understood as Ron's satisfaction with his answer. Neither he, nor Ginny moved for a few moments. Then, Harry turned to Ginny so that they could untangle themselves from each other. He found her gazing at him and he paused in his actions, completely taken aback by the way she was looking at him.

Perhaps she had realized their proximity because when Ginny saw Harry turn to her and then stop everything, just look back at her, she looked away and cursed herself for turning pink. It was fortunate that he wouldn't be able to see it much in the semi-darkness and the little halo of light from the wand.  It had been difficult enough to look at him, be his friend without blushing and then, she had to go and practically sit on his lap in the middle of the night, their faces only inches away…

Ginny was the first to move, and quite desperately, she untangled her limbs from Harry's and got to her feet.

'Nox,' she heard Harry whisper as he picked up his wand and she was glad for the total darkness. Then she felt her arm being tapped and she turned to see Harry beckoning to follow her. 

Harry saw Ginny shiver slightly in the semi-dark and cold Common room. It was about three o' clock in the morning and the embers in the fireplace had almost died out. Harry lighted a few candles on the mantelpiece, which served to illuminate their part of the room.

'Okay, speak. I don't suppose you were going around the boys' dormitory along with the other house-elves on a nighttime cleaning drive?'

Ginny giggled and Harry couldn't help smiling. Trust Ginny to laugh or giggle in even the weirdest situations.

'It wasn't anything new, really. I was just seeing if I could find any socks somewhere,' she said innocently but Harry wasn't one to let go that easily.

'In _my trunk?' _

'Well, not exactly,' said Ginny hurriedly and Harry suspected, from the tone of her voice, that she might be blushing, something she had rarely been doing around him for quite some time now. 'I was looking for…' She pulled something out from the pocket of her robes.

'…this.'

Harry could recognize it even in the candlelight. What surprised him were both: what it was and where it was. She couldn't, could she? He had been awake all the time…it was impossible that she got her hand on it…

He dug his hand into his pyjama pocket and was amazed to find it still contained his little, baby sock. But then…?

It was amazing. He was seeing the sock Hagrid had given him that night, in his own fingers _and also in Ginny's palm. There was no doubt both socks were the same in every way._

'Wha…' Harry didn't know what to think. There were a thousand thoughts whirling through his mind.

'Where did you get that one?' he managed. Ginny chuckled and took the other sock from Harry, holding them up together.

'It's obvious…they're a pair,' she said, smiling at the confused statement on Harry's face, 'I didn't believe it myself when Hagrid gave this to you tonight. It was exactly the same one I had.'

'You mean, you had this other one with you before Hagrid gave me one?' Harry couldn't understand how Ginny had his sock…and a baby sock at that. Ginny grinned.

'Actually…this is the sock that my mother gave to me this summer, remember, the one Ron was talking about? I hadn't been myself much for the past few years after…you know…but when I saw this little sock…I couldn't help taking up one of my oldest habits – stealing socks,' she said, admiring the pair of little red and green baby socks.

Harry's mouth fell open in wonder. It was bizarre…almost unbelievable…but there was the evidence…he had to believe it.

'So the first sock you ever stole was from me?' he said, chuckling. 

'I guess,' said Ginny, her eyes twinkling, 'Mum said she didn't remember, it was so long ago.'

'Which means…you stole this from me when I was a baby…and you were too…I don't believe this,' said Harry, looking at Ginny with wonder. How many things did he not know about Ginny? And then, there was this little incident between them, which seemed to have created a unique bond – like a secret only the two of them shared. 

He smiled at her but Ginny seemed to be in deep thought. She raised an eyebrow, regarding him thoughtfully,

'What puzzles me…is how I managed to steal only one? What about the other one?'

'I was probably too quick for you, I must have known you were at it, pounced on you and retrieved –'

'The way you did tonight?' Ginny giggled and was surprised to see him fall quiet; it almost seemed as if he was blushing.

'I don't think that was a very heroic attempt…Ron _did_ wake up.'

But then, a sudden thought came to Harry – what he had actually wanted to ask Ginny.

'Why were you looking through my trunk?'

Ginny looked at her feet.

'I'm sorry, I guess…I shouldn't have gone through your trunk like that…but…' she said shamefacedly, 'I wanted to steal the other sock.'

She glanced up at him, going red, even when she fought against the rising heat in her cheeks with all her might. He was staring at her, his expression betraying no emotions but then, he chuckled.

'Gin, you're amazing!' he said and then suddenly smacked himself mentally for saying that out loud. Ginny smiled, still somewhat pink and opened her palm.

'Here,' she said, 'you can have them back. They're yours…I mean, when you were small.'

But Harry had no intention of taking the socks back. It seemed as if doing so would break or harm the tiny but special bond between them.

'No,' he said quickly, 'you can keep them both. You did manage to get one of them…you can keep the other too. I don't mind.' 

'No,' she insisted, 'you'd want to keep them…and Hagrid gave it to _you_.'

Harry took one of the socks from her hand, then with his hand, closed her fingers around the other one.

'There,' he said softly, 'you can have one and I'll have one. It's fair, isn't it?'

Ginny smiled and Harry felt, that it was for the first time that he had seen that smile on her face – perfectly innocent and angelic. She looked at the sock in the palm of her hand, so tiny and cute. And if Harry was giving her his sock…sharing only with her his past…she couldn't say no.

'Thank you,' she said softly and sincerely and then completely surprised Harry by slowly reaching up and kissing him gently on his cheek.

'Goodnight,' she smiled at him, her eyes twinkling again and before she could even blush, she turned around and disappeared up the girls' staircase, leaving an amazed Harry by the fireplace. 

~~~

Harry couldn't sleep for a while after he went back to bed. His mind raved over everything that had happened and the story behind such a tiny little baby sock. He touched the spot on his cheek with his fingers where Ginny had kissed him, feeling elated all of a sudden. He didn't recognize the feeling but he loved it… and with the sock safe in the palm of his hand, he somehow drifted off into a peaceful sleep where he saw dreams that night…dreams that only made him happier and content.

'Lil, when did you say they'd arrive?' A man's voice sounded through the small but comfortable house. A woman with red hair sat in the living room with a small child in her lap. She was trying to pull a sweater over the top of the little boy's head and soon, his head appeared through the neck of the navy blue sweater, an untamed mop of black hair standing out. Through little, sparkling green eyes he regarded his mother as she dressed him up in very neat and smart clothes.

She watched her little baby, her smile growing wider as he played with her locket. 

'Lil!'

'Yes?' she answered this time, while her eyes never left the little boy in her lap. He looked up at her and said something, obviously in baby language but the tangled ga-ga only seemed to please the woman and she held up the little boy, cooing at him.

'When are they coming?' The man's voice sounded again, much closer and he was standing at the door of the room. It was obvious that this was the father of the little boy. He had the same mop of jet black hair, standing up on his head. The woman smiled at him.

'It's just about time,' she replied and then her smile faded a bit as she noticed a shadow of a frown on the man's face. 'James, I'm sure it's alright. Professor Dumbledore said it would be okay…they're coming with an Auror escort.'

The man, James, sighed and walked over to the woman. 'I hope you're right, Lily. It's just that…you know…it's been so long…'

Lily got up with her son in her arms and ruffled James' hairs playfully.

'It's going to be ok…' she whispered softly. James smiled at her lovingly, then shifted his attention to his son.

'How's my little Quidditch player?' he said, grinning, as he took his son from Lily.

'Hey, Lily, Harry needs new socks. Look at these…they're getting frayed at the seams,' said James, pulling at Harry's socks. But Harry didn't seem to agree. He put up a tantrum and refused to let is father touch his red and green socks.

Lily sighed. 'He loves those socks and he didn't let me put on any new ones…they're the ones Sirius gave him last week and he's worn them out quite a bit already…haven't you, Harry?' 

Just then, the doorbell rang. 

'They're here,' said Lily, hurrying to the front door of the house. James followed her and they welcomed in the guests. A man with a friendly face and bright red hair that were beginning to bald in patches, stepped in followed by a shorter, rather chubby woman with a little girl in her arms. The three guests were alike in the way that they all had bright red hair. 

'Arthur, how long it has been!' James said, welcoming them into their house.

'Well, it's been quite tough lately…with long hours on work…' Arthur sighed.

 The men shook hands rather casually while Lily welcomed the woman, Molly Weasley.

'Molly, where's Ron? I haven't seen him for so long and I thought you'd bring him along to meet Harry,' said Lily, taking Harry from James and sitting down with Molly in the living room. 

'I would have but he got into a fight with his brothers and he was throwing a tantrum. I expect it's quite a punishment for him – being made to stay at home under Fred and George's care,' Molly sighed, adjusting the little girl in her arms. She was quite cute, with freckles dotting her cheeks and short, curly red hair that formed ringlets around her ears and had been pulled into two little ponies.

'The twins? Remus was telling me they've become very mischievous. The last time I saw them was when they could barely stand on their feet,' said Lily, smiling.

'Well, they're four now…and I can well expect to find the house burnt down when I get there but thank heavens I've got Percy. He manages to keep them in line…often.'

'And this is little Ginny?' Lily asked, smiling at the little girl who was regarding her through small, chocolate brown eyes.

'Ginny's only about a year old but she's taking after her twin brothers. She simply adores them,' said Molly Weasley, adjusting Ginny's baby-pink sweater.

'But she looks so innocent…here,' said Lily, placing Harry on the rug, 'Ginny can meet Harry. He's been feeling very lonely for the past few weeks since…well, you know…it's ages since I went out of the front door myself.'

Molly placed Ginny on the rug beside Harry.

For a while, they regarded each other with caution, especially Harry who had not been able to meet many children around his age. He watched Ginny silently, his green eyes not wavering from her for a second. She, too, seemed to notice that she was the object of his attention and while she didn't move a muscle, her eyes too watched Harry carefully.

Then, as she had been around many children in her own home, Ginny got bored of the little staring game and crawled forwards. Harry seemed to be alarmed by this movement but inexperienced, as of yet, he stayed put, watching her crawl closer. His eyes grew wide as he could not understand what she was up to.

Little Ginny was grinning at him, proudly showing a single tooth. She took another step forward and Harry was now leaning back, watching the female corner him. He wanted to call out to his mother but he was so alarmed that he couldn't move a muscle.

Then, Ginny reached out and attacked Harry in a way that he hadn't anticipated. 

She pulled at one of his feet, until the lose sock came off and Harry toppled backwards from the force of her pull. 

Immediately a wailing filled the entire living room and the four adults' attention was immediately drawn to Harry who was now lying on his back, crying out due to indignation and insult and most of all – the loss of one of his favorite socks.

Lily quickly reached down and took Harry up in her arms, comforting him while Molly Weasley scooped up Ginny who now, most conveniently, had Harry's little sock stuck in her mouth.

'Ginny!' Molly exclaimed, surprised, 'You give Harry's sock back right away!'

While Harry continued to wail, Ginny didn't let go of his sock and no matter how hard Molly pulled, she had a firm hold on it.

Harry calmed down and Lily said,

'That's okay, Ginny can have it if she wants to. I'll find Harry new socks.' She was quite impressed by what Ginny had done – she, Lily, had tried herself to pull off Harry's socks and she had always come out unsuccessful.

But as it turned out, Harry didn't want any new socks. He wouldn't let Lily take off his other sock. His eyes remained on his favorite – stuck in Ginny's little mouth. He started wailing again.

'Ginny, you return that sock straight away,' said Molly seeming a bit embarrassed and she brought Ginny close to Harry, hoping she might give his sock back. But when Ginny was brought close to Harry, Harry stopped crying all of a sudden and clutched his other sock with both hands, determined to die fighting but not give up his remaining sock.

Ginny didn't seem to possess any intention of stealing his other sock. She took his sock out of her mouth and of her own accord, without any prompting, leaned forwards and brushed his cheek with, what was unmistakably, a conciliatory kiss. Then, she held out the sock to him, offering him to take it back. Harry watched her for a moment and turned and buried himself in his mother's embrace, watching Ginny out of the corner of his eyes through shining, emerald eyes. She had been forgiven.

'Don't you want your sock, Harry?' Molly Weasley asked warmly. But Harry didn't seem to be listening. Ginny seemed to have understood she was forgiven and she was now giggling. Harry was grinning back at her and Molly and Lily exchanged meaningful glances before putting the two back on the rug, right where the whole crisis had begun.

What ensued was a friendly game between the two that seemed to show no chances of ending even when, hours later, Molly and Arthur Weasley got up to go. Ginny, her eyes shining happily, would push the sock back to Harry and he'd show he didn't mind that she have it and it would go one and on…the sock being pushed to and fro across the rug.

Ginny didn't seem to like being removed from Harry's company, as her mother lifted her. She emitted a little sob, looking at her mother through innocent eyes, pleading to be put back where she was. Harry watched her from his father's lap. She still held out the sock to him, clutched between her fingers but Harry reached out and pushed it back to her and it seemed as if it was finalized. 

'I did talk to Albus if it was possible that you join us at the Halloween feast tomorrow…Molly's a great cook,' said Arthur to James, totally unaware of the exchange between Harry and Ginny. James sighed.

'I know, I talked to him too but I'm afraid we'll have to carry on and spend Halloween at home… let's pray for happier and safer years ahead…'

The mood seemed to have become slightly gloomy and as Arthur and Molly Weasley turned to go, Harry could do nothing but stay in his fathers arms and watch Ginny leave, her chocolate brown eyes fixed on him till the end.

The End

Author's Notes: 

Hi there! First of all, let's be thankful that ff.net is finally working ok! It's been a while and so many things have piled up.

You may have been surprised to see this little story from me but there are several reasons for posting. Firstly, this is the result of an idea that had been nagging at me for a while now. Secondly, I was suffering from a very little (very, very little) bit of writers block and I needed to cheer myself up. 

But not to worry, it's not as if I've forgotten TCE, my other story. Now that ff.net is up again, I promise the next installment of that story will be tomorrow. It was to come along with this story but there's a fault come up in my computer that has to be fixed today at the service center. I **will** put it up tomorrow. Promise.

Is that okay? :)

So…see you tomorrow…

G'bye…

P.S. If I seemed strange that Ginny, being only three months younger than Harry, but still only about a year old was acting like a two-three year old kid, well, I don't think so. I think that kids about a year old are capable of conveying their feelings through expressions and gestures. I just hope that it didn't sound unrealistic…but I couldn't extend their ages. We all know Harry was born on 31st July and his parents died on Halloween, 31st October…he was One year and three months old. Ginny, as we know, is three months younger (It was found after much calculation that Ginny's three months younger than Harry). And I've learned from a reliable source thatit is normal for one year olds to act the way Harry and Ginny did in the story. 


End file.
